combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WingZeroKai
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WingZeroKai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 00:39, 22 May 2009 Rollback I have given you the rollback power as I am going to be inactive for the rest of the year. Have fun! 12:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Change The left bar is a Side bar and can be accessed via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Go to this page, and add Fireteam to this section: *Category:Game Modes|Game Modes ** Elimination|Elimination ** One Man Army|One Man Army ** Search and Destroy|Search and Destroy ** Capture the Flag|Capture the Flag ** Campaign|Campaign ** Spy Hunt|Spy ** Snowball Fight|Snowball Fight To add Fireteam, simply add this underneath Snowball Fight or where ever you like: ** Fireteam|Fireteam Hope this works ;] 00:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Respawn_Token ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ I do not think it is a permanent item because if it was a permanent item, they wouldn't sell it in bulks (1, 7, 15 amounts). well, i still have those damned tokens. i've used them like 4 times each now --__----WingZeroKai 07:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that was me. Thanks. I had 2 people add me immediately after to beg for black keys lol. SeaCrane 1 18:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I know, right? Is your CA name the same as on here? SeaCrane 1 20:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) LOL RPG ultra, nice. I still have to get an Unbelievable to register on the CA site. The only ones I made were before persistent stat tracking. I'll be back on CA in like 2 or 3 hours, so I'll add you when I get on. SeaCrane 1 20:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) D: I know... but fraps makes me lag so much I'd never get an Unbel with it on... and I'm on CST so it's 3 PM here. And yeah, my YIM is SeaCrane1. Very original, I know lol. DANGIT! I keep almost forgetting to sign my posts lol SeaCrane 1 21:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nice to know we're all friendly here. =P Mhm. Hold on let me get a link.... But while i'm looking, here's the Korean site. I found it on there once, but they rearranged the site. http://combatarms.nexon.com/main/page/nx.aspx Lmao. Np. Only 1 more vote to go =P Hey Hey man add me in CA username is Ghoulified Hope to Frag ya soon!!! Salty Demon 01:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No problem! I have no idea... Nor do I know why they chose your userpage specifically to vandalize. All they did was vandalize and put a link to their Youtube channel on the Dstud page... (I'm not gonna sign because I don't want to sig spam you :P) LOL... I thought that channel sounded familiar. I found it once when watching hack vids to try to find a way to counter hackers. It did help, because I have a specific anti-hacker tactic now. I hit Esc, then click Return to Lobby yeah they do expire.. and np man.. :) LOL... I saw. I added info. Check out what he added to the Custom Warzone Area talk page. Something like :"Your idea is poop. wtf is wrong with your A$$??" }} 02:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, he vandalized the talk page... so he didn't bypass the lock. I have no idea at all... from the language he uses I'd estimate he's about... 10-12. Otherwise he wouldn't say poop. My guess: he's immature and has nothing better to do. - SeaCrane_1 some:time UTC OH btw, donnt sign your posts on my talk page. I'm gonna learn to tell people apart by their style of writing :P SC1 Lol Seacrane asked me that too. Why don't we set up a date? I can play right now! I find them extremely ineffective. Stick to MGs. (Could you help me on The Infected page? What? I'm playing it atm. Just saying hi back :P SeaCrane_1 07:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What? I'll try. Cause by Overdose, Coleman had already gone to Warcorp's side. If you were still in the UAF, you wouldn't really be taking orders from him anymore, would you? o-o And it says that these guys "stole" the virus sample. Which the double-agents (in the description of normal Overdose) tried to do. Since the UAF managed to take control of LAB 3, why would they need to steal something they already have? i c. ty I've just looked at the video of you "curving" a missile on the RPG-7 page, and it doesn't look right. I'm am adamant that missiles cant be curved, just like grenades. And the "homing"..........?????? Nexon would never make a non specialist weapon home in on a target (darned greedy nx grabbers) and the whole thing is just you moving/jumping a lot so it looks like the missile moves. Sorry if you feel that its a bit harsh, i dont like criticism myself. 03:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) well, i looked at the 1:24 portion, and it still doesn't seem like it curved to me. all that proved was the enormous explosion radius og the RPG-7. the female player was very far away, and the missile hit the floor. she could possibly have had low hp and got killed. were u even watching the rocket? course i was! watched the entire clip twice! even rewatched a few parts of it. 16:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) k believe what u want. i wont argue (tired of it)WingZeroKai 23:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, you haven't gotten on much lately. Everything okay? o-o Enjoy! Lol because your handwriting has been less literate and caps lately, so I've been wondering if you were rushed or if it was someone else on your acc. Since then, I've been hanging out with SeaCrane a lot more so i've been feeling like I've left you out. Don't worry man. The Wikia is in good hands. Also, enjoy your new gift. >=) You deserve it! -- }} 00:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture of Sand Hog Sorry man. I couldn't find out where i got it. I was in a hurry. But i did not make this. Negabandit86 Talk 01:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't, I gotta go soon. How's life? Lucky. As. He||. Dude. They cost ALOT. Of course man, but still. That's aLOT of money, for someone you barely know ---> Oh. OH. Did you buy them? Cause then mine are rewarded. So I guess bought ones are 7 uses; awarded ones are 1-time only And lol fair enough. Even then, I still don't know what gun to pick ---> I need a good assault or snyper but I still think it'd cost you a lot. lol yeah it'd cost me a lot, but my mom just lowered my budget to only 20 bucks. =( so i cant buy one for u =( oh and yeah, wouldnt this be easier over yahoo IM?--WingZeroKai 00:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Then my friend, we have a problem. Mk.48 is the BEST. And lol, is that buyable in the BM? Yahoo it is. (I g2g soon, busy) hey I'm not trying to be realistic. Remember, this is Combat Arms. They made the HK416/17 to the M416/17. I made up the AO-60 and its future variants up in my Science class. XD it isnt bullpup title. and once i upload my drawing of the AO-60, you'll probably shit your pants when you see the crazy add-on to it. lol im serious. it has two magazines. you read it right. TWO MAGAZINES. that means two triggers. but one barrel. TWO SET OF BULLETS OUT OF ONE BARREL. that would send osama bin laden crying to his mommy would you shit your pants if a guy shot two bullets from one trigger click? now multiply that by 210 times and you have the AO-60 (35 rounds per mag, 3 mags so 105. two mags = 210. more than a machine gun :0) XNightmare 02:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Well...That's where I got the whole Project:Hades Idea from. =P Not the dragon or boss or anything, it just sounded epic. And I modeled the Hades Rifle off of the Spartan Laster from Halo 3 lol. just to make you happy I refined the descripton of the AO-60 im too lazy @ the moment XD I don't think the animations look very good there, because they make a bunch of empty space to the right of them. Ideally, they should all just be in a row, but that's impossible with the way Wikia handles images :( Personally, I think they'd look best right to the left of the main part of the article, (like they way they were before you changed them) and I don't see how they're disruptive, since the entire article is still there, and I've seen plenty of Wikipedia articles and other Wikia articles with images on the left or right of the text. :If you have a different idea of how they should be placed, please feel free to try it out. ::It looks pretty good to me; what's wrong with it? RE: AD Campaign okay this is what I came up with so far: What do you think? And come up with some yourselves. Hunter *Talk* 09:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats the same thing I though, Unfortunately the base image: Is cut off also, sorry for putting it on your talk page. Hunter *Talk* 18:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) same, but photoshop works wonders XD Hunter *Talk* 18:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi (deathinabox) Hey just wanted to let you know that my posts you edited are accurate as i have all those gun as permanent weapons and monitor the changes on a weekly basis. I know what i'm talking about feel free to ask Sea Crane 1 he knows me. No disrespect meant in this message just wanted to let you know. thanks and i fire the weapons without anything so i can test them and i put a ruler to my computer to measure them so i can use them better Im a combat arms nerd and play everyday for at least an hour unless im busy